We'll Keep
by RaydorCakes
Summary: Tag to episode 4x07. As their relationship slowly progresses, Sharon confides in Andy about her fears.


A/N: I'm notorious for writing episode tags the same night the episode airs, and my head was swimming with ideas. Enjoy!

~oOo~

Set after 4x07

~oOo~

"Andy, I ah," they're both standing in her kitchen, Andy teaching her how to prepare his famous lasagna, "I need to tell you something."

He sits down the rolling pin and wipes the flour from the dough on his apron, "What's wrong?"

"I ah..." She sighs and looks down at her hands as she twiddles her thumbs, "I went to Taylor today to report the relationship but I couldn't do it. We had that case and I used it as an excuse. I don't want to tell him Andy, not yet, not ever if we can help it. But I know we're breaking the rules and I just..." She looks up at him, her eyes flooded with happiness and sadness all at the same time, "I like things the way they are right now. You and me, _us_ , not having to worry about rumors or gossip or protocol or anything like that and-" she lets out a noise of frustration and runs a floury hand through her hair, creating a sharp white streak in contrast to her flowing auburn locks.

"Hey," he reaches out and gently squeezes her shoulder, reaching up with his other hand to try brush the powder from her hair, "don't worry so much. Yeah, I know you're a stickler when it comes to protocol, but even Rulebook Raydor has a weakness." She offers him a warm smile, letting out a contented sigh as he kisses her forehead, "I believe in us, and let come what may. It doesn't matter what Taylor says or does, I'm not letting you get away. Not this time."

"Thank you." She reaches out to cup his chin before delicately capturing his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

A calm moment of silence falls between them, both cherishing the events that had just transpired. Their first _'I love you's_ ,' said so easily and domestically it seemed they'd been doing it for years.

"Wow." Sharon grins and kisses him again before she starts giggling, "We're in _looooove_."

"Yeah, we are." Andy chuckles, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her hairline, "How about that lasagna, my love?"

"I'm _starving_." She answers theatrically, "I feel like I haven't eaten in _days_."

~oOo~

The making of the lasagna goes fairly well, considering Sharon's lack of cooking skills. Trying to roll the dough had been a bit of a struggle -not her fault by any means, but Andy's- as he couldn't seem to keep to his task of making the sauce. Coming to stand behind her, he gently covers her hands with his, watching as they rolled the dough together. Once he was satisfied with her technique, he began peppering kisses across her shoulder, causing her to lose all control of the rolling pin and rip the dough. He would laugh and she would offer a sad attempt at a scowl, turning in his arms and threatening to hit him with the rolling pin if he didn't knock it off. Both of them had lost count of how many times this event transpired before the lasagna was finally ready to go in the oven, but both had been not-so-secretly enjoying it.

Finally sitting down to eat their homemade dinner, Sharon brings each of them a glass of water.

"You know, you can have some wine." Andy persists as he had every other night for the past few weeks, "It's alright."

"No, it's fine." She dismisses him as she sips her water, "We made dinner together!" She exclaims happily.

"Yeah, we did." Andy smiles brightly, chuckling at the look of pure joy on her face, "Let's make sure it's edible." He smirks, taking a piece with his fork and raising it to her lips.

"If this is how you plan to get rid of me," she laughs, "my cooking isn't bad enough to-"

They both turn their heads as the door to the condo starts to open, Sharon pushing the fork back towards Andy's face with something between a laugh and a snort.

"Hey Sharon. Oh, hi Andy. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Not at all." Sharon shakes her head, not willing to make her son feel unwelcome in his own home, "What's that?" She gestures with a finger to the file in his hand.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." He responds as he closes and locks the door, "Just stuff for the Alice case."

"Ah, I see." She nods, squinting at him a little, "How's that going?"

"No new information yet." He shrugs, "I need to update my vlog, have fun guys."

They both nod and watch curiously as Rusty heads down the hallway and to his bedroom, closing and locking that door as well.

~oOo~

"What was that all about?" Andy questions, making a second attempt to feed her their lasagna, "You're both acting weird."

"Well," she takes a bite, "okay, this is _really_ good, but anyways, remember when I asked Rusty to help us today?" Andy nods in recognition, taking an offered bite of food from Sharon, "Well Buzz came by later and gave me one of the forms Rusty filled out. The guy," she squints in a futile attempt to focus with Andy jabbing a fork in her face, "I don't remember his name, it started with a 'G' I think but that's not important. The man in Rusty's report never called in a tip, and the background check pulled up 4 different arrest records ranging everywhere from assault to drug and weapons violations. Why would he... I mean how did he find this man, and why does he want to know about him so badly?"

"Well, here's a suggestion," Andy shrugs, reaching over to gently wipe a spot of tomato sauce from her lip, "you could ask him."

"It's just," she sighs and takes a sip of her water, "it's not like him to hide things from me and I know if I try to pry he'll shut down. This guy, whoever he is, he's dangerous and I don't want him anywhere near my son."

"Look at you," Andy grins, reaching out and running circles on her kneecap, "the worried mother. That's one I haven't seen in quite a while."

"Pfft." She scoffs, rolling her eyes, "Are we just going to completely forget about the months after Stroh's escape where I didn't sleep or had nightmares? That wasn't all too long ago."

"Just trying to make you feel better." He responds honestly, "And this guy's no Stroh. You still have Cooper following him, right?"

"Yeah." She nods, covering her hand with his and looking at them intently, "I just... What am I supposed to do? I need to protect him but he's an adult now and he wants to live his life and really I can't stop him."

"Come here." Andy asks, pulling her into his lap and smiling as she curls up there, her head buried in the crook of his neck, his fingers carelessly tracing up and down her side, "Chuck and his team know what they're doing, so we have a little less to worry about. We don't even know what Rusty wants with this guy, you're getting yourself all worked up over something that you don't even know has the potential to happen. Breathe, okay, just take a moment and relax. It's been a long few days, and we both need some rest."

"Now I know why I keep you around." She laughs, pressing a kiss to his jawline.

"For my cooking skills? For my ability to get everyone into trouble? For the amazing sex?" He teases.

"All of the above." She chuckles, running a hand through his hair, stopping to toy with the short strands at the nape of his neck, "And because you have no problem accepting Rusty as your own."

"What can I say?" He shrugs, "Love the woman, gotta love the kid."

"Love you too." She smiles widely, overjoyed that they had both finally summed up the courage to express the feelings they'd been harboring all along.


End file.
